The Text Message
by NerdyAndGirly
Summary: Butch gets a text message from Buttercup.Having a perverted mine he jumps to conclusion and ends up thinking something differently.This is for all those PERVY minds out there.Also for the people that read or review my other stories this is I'm sorry gift!


**Okay so I felt bad not updating any of my stories for a long time and then I got this forward from pureflowersand2648 which gave me this idea for a one-shot! May you gotten the forward but maybe not. So here it is! It's ButtercupXButch but really meant for humor and the entertainment of those that read the story.**

**This is for all the pervy minds out there that jump to conclusion. We are going to see were that takes Butch!**

**Warning: For all those of you who think wrong read the WHOLE thing before jumping to conclusions for what Buttercup sent Butch! Butch jumped to conclusion and didn't finish reading so this is what happens.**

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's Pov<strong>

I was in the shower when I heard my phone ring. I turned the water off and grab a towel to wrap around. I get out of my bathroom that is attached to my bedroom.

When I have my phone, I see that I have a new text message. From Buttercup; my girlfriend. We been dating for about a month now.

I open the text and read a few of the sentences before I drop the phone on my bed. Did she actually sent me that. My face, I know, could probably been mistaken as a huge tomato. What I read was...

_I know I shouldn't be asking you this,but I want it so bad. Don't get me wrong , it's just I haven't had it in a long time. I can already feel it going in so hard and coming out so soft and wet. No one has to know about this, I'm desperate!_ That's all I read. There was more but I kind of freaked out already. We have been dating for a month and she already wants to do 'it'?

Did Buttercup mean what she wrote. I quickly get dress and head out the front door. I slam it shut and using my super-speed arrive at the Utonium household quickly.

At first, I was just going to slam the door open but I remember how angry Blossom and the Proffessor were the last time I did that. So I started to ring the door bell.

**_DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG_**

"I'm coming!" I hear Buttercup yell.

I wait a few seconds before I ring the door bell again.

_**DING-DONG DING-DONG**_** DING-DONG**

"JUST ONE SEC!" I hear Buttercup yell. What is taking her so long? This is urgent. It's an emergency.

"ONE!" I shout before ringing the door bell again.

_**DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG**_

I was about to ring it again, when a hand reaches and grabs my wrist.

"Ring it again and it will be the last thing your hand will be able to do." Buttercup says releasing me from her hold.

"Finally, you answer the damn door!" I shout and enter. I sit down on the couch and Buttercup closes the door.

"Yea! I was busy! What do have to tell me that's so important?" She says and sits down next to me on the white couch.

"Did you mean to sent me that text message or was it an accident?" I ask seriously.

"On purpose." She says calmly. "What's wrong about that?"

"Well...Buttercup...I don't really know how to tell you this. You see... well...I don't think your ready for this." I saying not knowing how I should break it to her that we couldn't do 'it'. I know this probably will crush her so I have to do it gently.

"What are you talking about?" She asks looking confused.

"I mean...this is...like a major step...in our relationship. I don't think we should go this fast." I say.

"Umm...what?" She asks.

"I mean about the text I can't give it to you." I say.

"Oh that's okay. I'll just ask Mitch if he can give me it." She says.

"WAIT! What! YOUR GOING TO ASK MITCH!" I shout angrily as I stand up from the couch.

"Well you are selfish and won't give me it so I will just ask Mitch." She says calmly putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"So...JUST BECAUSE I THINK IT'S TO EARLY FOR US TO HAVE SEX YOU'LL DO IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Now I'm furious! Is she really like this? She acting like Brute. And I broke up with Brute because of how she acted.

"Woah wait what! Did you say sex?" She asks standing up.

"Duh! That's what we were talking about! That what you were talking about in the text weren't you!" I ask. Now I'm confused. Buttercup stares at me for a while and then bursts out laughing. She falls in the floor clutching her stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO FUNNY!" I shout. She's laughing at me like I'm some major idiot, like I'm Boomer.

"You actually thought I was talking about doing 'it'?" She asks once she was calmed enough to stand up.

"Umm...yea. That was what you were asking for weren't you? You said going in so hard and coming out so soft and wet." I say and feel my face burn red.

"Here," she saiys showing me her phone, "Read the WHOLE thing this time!"

I begin reading again.

My eyes widen. And then face turns into a scowl.

"Seriously? You sent me this stupid message just to ask for gum? Why didn't you just write: _Hey babe! Can yuh gett meh some gum?_, like you usually would?" I say/shout/ask.

"Because it's more... interesting. And seeing your face turn that kind of red shade was very fascinating. Who know little Butchie blushed when he thought about 'it'?" Buttercup says mockingly as she starts laughing again.

I growl. I should read the whole think next time and not rush into conclusions. I mean seriously. Buttercup wanting to have sex with me after only dating a month? That's so not like her.

Plus she doesn't want to rush our relationship and I'm glad of that. I grab her by her waist and start tickling her. She laughs even more.

I'm glad I read the whole text message now. Because this is what it read:

_I know I shouldn't be asking you this,but I want it so bad. Don't get me wrong , it's just I haven't had it in a long time. I can already feel it going in so hard and coming out so soft and wet. No one has to know about this, I'm desperate! You must think I have alot of nerve asking you this but... Can I have a piece of GUM?_

* * *

><p><strong>So...What do you think? I hope you all lked it and please review!<strong>


End file.
